Two Hearts Bounded (Hetalia x Kancolle crossover fanfic)
by yuyumayuyu93
Summary: England/UK x Kongou Kongou bertemu dengan pemuda gentleman yang tampan.Kongou merasa dirinya sedikit demi sedikit mengenal pemuda ini dengan arthur Kirkland, atau yang bisa disebut arthur ini mengenal Kongou sejak awal pertemuan mereka.Kadang hubungan mereka sebagai teman tidak berjalan dengan baik dan kadang berjalan dengan mulus.Apakah mereka bisa melewati tantangannya?
1. Chapter 1

Where I Born Is Where We Bounded Together Now (England x Kongou crossover fanfic)

Pagi, jam 09.00, London, Inggris

Pagi yg dingin dan sejuk seperti biasanya di warga disekitar situ terlihat acuh tak acuh terhadap dingin yg menyengati tubuh sepatu di sekitar jalanan trotoar, diiringi dengan suara kendaraan, beberapa orang terlihat seperti bicara sendiri karena mereka sedang toko roti dan teh yg sudah menjadi khas di kota itu, dan tentu saja bangunan-bangunan antik megah termasuk jam besar Big Ben yang menghiasi penampakan kota london London Eye menjadi titik poin terbesar london , betapa betahnya jikalau hidup dan bekerja tidak untuk cewe brambut coklat panjang ini.

Ya, cewek ini barusan saja menghabiskan waktu liburannya yg selama sebulan itu ke tanah air nya dimana tempat dia lahir sebelum dibawa ke Jepang untuk menjadi kapal yang memiliki semangat berkoar ini, menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah Inggris raya dan merasa bahagia karena telah pulang ke kampung halamannya walau hanya dikenal dengan di Inggris dan dibesarkan di berpuluhan tahun dia telah diutus menjadi kapal tempur di sekarang dia merasakan gejolak kebahagiaan dan kerinduan terhadap tempat dimana dia sedang berada di Big Ben dan mencoba untuk keliling-keliling sekitar kota antik nan megah ini.

"Sudah sekian lama aku berada di Jepang dan sekarang aku melihat kembali kota dimana aku sama saja cantiknya seperti yang dulu." Gumam Kongou sambil menghangatkan tangannya yang mungil kedinginan itu dengan sarung berjalan dan terus berjalan sambil melihat keindahan kota, dia ingin pergi ke kafe dimana teh khas Inggris kesukaan Kongou dibuat.

Ketika masuk ke dalam, hawa hangat ruangan menerpa tubuh Kongou dan dia kembali merasakan teh dan kopi tercium kuat di dalam ruangan kecil ke kasir untuk memesan menunya."Teh early Grey satu, kue keju yang ada di pajangan itu juga ya." Kongou menjelaskan pesanannya kepada tante di kasir itu.

"Harganya £12 ya"

Memang tidak begitu mahal harganya tapi tetap mengeluarkan uang yang cukup membayar, Kongou menunggu pesanannya datang di meja pilihannya no.3

Kongou melihat sekeliling kafe yang ada di matanya, dia melihat banyak sekali pengunjung terutama anak kuliahan yang kesini untuk menyari refrensi dan mengerjakan tugas skripsi bersama kawan kawannya, ada yang hanya main laptop, ada yang fokus sekali makannya, ada yang sedang asyik membaca buku dan menikmati makanannya, dan ada yang ber cengkrama dan bersosial bersama teman tersenyum melihat situasi lama tidak mendengar suara isi kafe yang khas lama termenung, dia tidak nyadar ada seorang pemuda yang berbicara padanya sekarang."Halo? Apa anda menjawab?" Kata pemuda itu melihat Kongou dan Kongou merasa tidak sopan karena membiarkan pertanyaan orang.

"ah! Maaf! Maaf sekali! S...saya tidak nyadar kalau anda berbicara pada saya!"

"Tidak apa apa kok, tapi bolehkah saya duduk di kursi kosong ini?" Pemuda itu menunjukkan tempat duduk yang kosong di meja tidak ada lagi tempat duduk, jadi Kongou bolehkan dia untuk persilakan duduk."terima kasih" jawab pemuda itu dengan senyuman merasakan merona di , pemuda ini kelihatan begitu tampan dan memiliki rambut pirang yang halus walau berantakan sedikit yang membuatnya terlihat keren, mata hijau rumput segar yang berbinar, tubuh yang kurus tapi cukup berotot dan berisi, oh dan tidak lupa alisnya yang tebal dan berlapis membuatnya kelihatan lucu di mata begitu, dia kelihatan masih muda dan sepertinya dia anak kuliahan di kampus yg tidak jauh dari kafe ini.

"Maaf atas kekasaran saya karena tidak memperkenalkan saya Arthur Kirkland tapi panggil saja berkenalan denganmu, Nona."Kata dia yang masih menggunakan senyuman menawannya yg bernama Arthur itu terlihat GENTLEMAN atau lelaki sejati, karena dilihat dari tingkah dan perkataannya."Namaku Kongou...senang berkenalan juga." Kongou senyum balik.

Arthur Kirkland.

Nama itu rasanya familiar, dan deja vu oleh pernah mendengarnya dulu tapi siapa? Pesanan Kongou pun sampai dan Kongou menikmati teh dan kuenya.

"Jadi, saya rasa, nona bukan dari sini ya? apa tujuan nona ke sini kalau saya boleh tahu?" Kata Arthur.

"Oh, sebenarnya ini tempat dimana saya lahir dan 2 tahun/1 tahun kemudian, saya dipindahkan dan dibesarkan di jepang selama berpuluhan akhirnya dapat kesempatan untuk kesini, ke kampung halaman saya." Kongou menyembunyikan identifikasinya sebagai utusan kapal tempur karena itu hanya akan mengganggu momen awal perkenalan mereka berdua.

"Oh...gitu berapa hari? Atau bulan? Atau tahun?"

"Sebulan saja."

"Wah nona merasa nyaman disini walau hanya selama sebulan tapi itu sudah cukup."

"Makasih aku harap jalinan kita sebagai teman untuk awal perkenalan ini berjalan dengan oh ya, anda sekolah dimana?"

" , saya tidak sekolah lagi karena sudah bekerja sebagai tentara dan penasihat ratu."

"Wow! Hebat! Tentara angkatan apa?"

"Angkatan nona juga masih bersekolah?"

"Ti...tidak."

"Kalau gitu anda bekerja sebagai apa?"

"...sebagai...pegawai! Ya...pegawai...hehe" kongou hampir ketahuan atas dia pun terpaksa bohong.

"Nama nona kelihatan familiar dengan Kongou yang satu tidak tahu Kongou yang satu lagi seperti apa dia tapi yang jelas kudengar dia adalah kapal tempur tercepat dan juga ber ras Inggris."

"Wah,,,,gitu ya..." Kongou menelan tegukan teh terakhirnya,Dia takut kalau Arthur tahu dia ini kapal tempur yang disebut.

"Ah, karena anda masih baru di sekitar anda mau jalan jalan dengan saya keliling Inggris?"

"Wah itu kedengarannya bagus Arthur!"

Setelah menyelesaikan waktu mereka di kafe,Mereka pergi keluar mulai melanjutkan petualangan keliling kota tidak tau bahwa Arthur adalah sebuah personifikasi negara yang juga bekerja sebagai tentara angkatan laut dan penasihat juga tidak tahu bahwa Kongou adalah personifikasi dari kapal tempur yang terhebat dan dikenal oleh masyarakat jepang dan Inggris setelah kapal Yamato dan mereka berusaha menjalin hubungan pertemanan ini yang tertutup.

BERSAMBUNG...

A/N: hey!ini author Sayaka Yuyu! Panggil ajh Yuyu ^^ gimana cerita awalnya? Maaf jika panjang dan ini baru pertama kali saya nulis kalian suka dan maaf jika kepanjangan dan ada kesalahan! .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Still concerning Him

Siang jam 16.00, London, Inggris.

"Jadi, anda bertugas sebagai apa di angkatan laut, Arthur?"

"Sebagai Laksamana Kapal Tempur."

"Wahhhh kereeen."

Kongou dan arthur masih membicarakan soal kehidupan sambil jalan jalan menikmati pemandangan sekitar yang berada di depan patung Victoria Memorial, letaknya dekat dengan Istana berfoto ria dan ketawa bersama.

"Mau saya ajak keliling kota lewat sungai Thames tidak? Bagus juga nya masih kelihatan antik." Ajak Arthur dan Kongou pun mereka sampai, mereka menaiki kapal bertingkat 2 yang antik dan duduk di tempat atas jadi bisa lihat pemandangan kota yang antusias melihat pemandangan selagi kapal berkayar sedikit demi hanya tersenyum melihat Kongou.

Untuk pertama kali ini dia melihat perempuan campuran Inggris -Jepang yang cantik dan imut walau kelakukannya hiperaktif,Tapi itu lah yang membuat Kongou coklatnya yang panjang, bando yang dipakainya, gaya rambut yang unik, mata coklat kekuningan Hazlenut, tubuh langsing mungil dan bibir merah ke jambuan yang merona dan juga senyuman semanis berpikiran seperti itu sudah cukup membuat pipi Arthur merona bak tomat nya di pandangan pertamakah yang dia rasakan? Mungkin hanya sekedar tertarik? Bagaimana jika itu hanya nafsu yang diikuti? Bagaimana jika itu sebenarnya bukan perasaan suka?

Di sisi lain, Kongou merasa dirinya dilihat terus oleh sosok, Dia melihat kebelakang, Arthur sedang melihat Kongou dengan pipi yang mengayunkan tangan di depan Arthur yang sedang daydreaming dan seketika itu Arthur sadar."Oh maaf jika saya melamun, nona." Kata Arthur terkejut malu dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Tempat penginapan anda di mana nona?"

"Di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari Big Ben. bisa nampak dari sana bangunan warna hijau pekat tinggi."

"Oh...baiklah..."

Diam kembali menyelimuti suasana mereka sehingga suasana terlihat mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan lelaki gentleman itu,

"Arthur..."

"Ya?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan Nona deh lebih baik."

"Kenapa gitu? Rasanya tidak sopan, apalagi kita baru saja kenalan."

"Ya...cuman saya tidak nyaman hanya ingin dipanggil awal perkenalan tapi saya ingin...lebih banyak mengenal dan ingin jadi sahabat anda." Kongou merona di kalimat terakhir itu.

"Baiklah, nona Kongou~"

"Ja...jangan pakai nona nya di namaku!" Muka Kongou memerah dan hanya tertawa Arthur,...membuat muka Kongou makin makin merah ketika ketawa kecil itu keluar dari mulutny

"Baik deh, betulkah?" Mereka pun tertawa bersama pada awal pertemuan tapi hubungan mereka terjalin baik dan momen yang tidak terlupakan.

Malam jam 20.05, London, Inggris

Malam pun tiba dan hawa dingin tidak mempengaruhi hilangnya dari malam hari .membuat suasana makin dingin bagaikan es, tetapi malam di kota London sangat indah dan itu dihiasi dengan lampu lampu dan cahaya yang menakjubkan, membuat mata tidak puas sudah jam setengah sembilan, kota London itu masih terlihat sibuk dan rame yang dipenuhi warga dan masyarakat baik di sekitar maupun di luar daerah.

Mereka berdua kembali menjelajahi London dan mencari restoran untuk makan dan mereka pun ketemu restoran yang mewah dan megah."Apa anda yakin ini restoran termurah? Nampaknya mewah jadi saya rasa harga menu menunya pasti mahal." Kata Kongou dengan gak yakin."Tidak apa apa juga sering ke murah murah makanya banyak orang ke restoran ini."

Setelah memesan makanan, seperti biasa mereka duduk di tempat yang mereka ingin duduk dan berbicara soal makan makan dan minum di restoran selama satu setengah siap, dalam perjalanan, Arthur mulai pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya hari mulai malam tidak sopan untuk membiarkan gadis cantik pulang malam sendirian dan saya sebagai gentleman akan mengantarkan anda ke apartemen, jika anda tidak kerepotan rasanya."

"Wa...wah tak perlu gentleman kali Arthur aku bisa pulang lagipula 70 Meter mau .. ...aku gak cantik..." Kongou memerah seperti biasa.

"Saya lah yang merasa bersalah jika tidak mengantarkanmu, kalau misalkan ada terjadi apa apa denganmu? Khawatir juga kan? Makanya saya dengan ikhlas akan mengantarkanmu ke apartemen nya." arthur terdiam sejenak setelah bicara dan kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dan...ya,..." Kongou otomatis melihat ke Arthur dan bergumam.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Anda memang gadis dari kelakuan dan cara bicara anda, hati anda juga cantik sepertinya. tapi saya tetap yakin."

"Ka...kalau gitu...m...makasih banyak..."Kongou berterima kasih padanya.

"Iya, tentu saja." Kongou belum pernah merasakan perasaan dipuji oleh seorang lelaki dengan begitu langsung dan jujur sebelumnya, kecuali oleh laksamana (bukan arthur) itu sendiri ketika dia bekerja di pun tidak sering mengatakannya pada memang sangat mengagumi dan menyukai laksamana nya karena dia lah yang membawa Kongou ke Naval District Jepang setelah dilepaskan dari Inggris.

"Kita sampai" Kata Arthur sambil berjalan ke depan apartemen."Sepertinya kita harus besok kita masih janjian kembali?" Tanya Kongou penuh harap untuk bertemu dengannya senyum kecil dan menjawab, "ya, aku harap besok kita janjian di kafe yang kita kunjungi tadi?" Usul Arthur."ide brilian! Jam berapa maunya?" "Jam...10 mau tidak?" "Boleh, ..." Kongou berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataannya."Makasih atas segalanya, saya senang banget bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan anda." "Saya juga, Kongou...saya juga...saya bahkan lebih senang dari yang anda pikirkan." Arthur mendekati Kongou dan seperti biasa ke gentleman nya dia, dia mencium punggung tangan Kongou dan Kongou memerah seperti kena demam dan makin deg degan."Sampai jumpa, lupakan janji untuk besok." Arthur melepaskan senyuman terakhir sebelum pulang ke rumah dan Kongou menjawab ya dan melambaikan tangan ke dia, melihat Arthur sedikit demi sedikit menjauh untuk pulang ke rumah.

Kongou menghela napas dan masuk ke kamar menyiapkan baju tidur, mandi, gosok gigi, dan pakai baju yang disediakan dan mematikan lampu untuk masih tidak habis pikir ada aura yang aneh tapi unik dibalik pemuda ber-alis tebal tadi jahatkah? Tidak mungkin, hanya saja aura itu mengingatkan Kongou terhadap sesuatu, yang jelas teringat masa lalu, masa masa dia masih di Inggris.

'Kenalkah aku dengan pemuda itu?'

Di Kediaman Arthur

Arthur baru saja sampai dan meletakkan sepatu dan jasnya pada dia yang kelihatan minimalis dan antik dari luar tapi di dalam rumahnya bergaya ala victoria house style yang mengagumkan."Aku pulang..." Sahut dia kepada dirinya sendiri."oh, kau pulang? Darimana saja sih kok sampe malam pulangnya? Ke Pub lagi?" Kata Alfred, Saudara angkatnya, Alfred menginap di rumah arthur hanya selama 2 minggu saja dan sekarang dia sedang menonton acara talk show di ruang tamu."nggak ih..." Jawab Arthur sedikit sinis."Jadi ngapain aja tadi kalo bukan ke Pub? Emang kalau aku nanya salahku apa?" Alfred kembali dengan pertanyaannya."Ya...gitulah, jalan jalan keliling sekitar kota." Arthur menjawab sambil merebahkan diri di sofa besar sebelah Alfred.

"Jalan sendiri?" Masih tidak mau kalah, Alfred tetap bertanya."Iyalah, pake kakiku kok." "Dasar, maksudnya, kau jalan jalan keliling kota hanya seorang diri?"Arthur pun diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu."...ya gimana cara menjawabnya ni,Aku pergi sama teman dekat." Alfred terkejut dan bingung, sejak kapan Arthur punya teman dekat di sini?

"Loh?! Serius?! Mustahil rasanya kalau kau punya teman dekat di sekitar sini! Aku masih gak percaya kalau kau jalan sama teman dia? Ceritain lahhhh! "

Arthur merasa meringis dan terganggu oleh reaksi dia."Ah, sudahlah, besok saja nge-bahas Jelaskannya, aku mau tidur dulu." Arthur menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya, bersiap untuk tidur, sebuah pertanyaan dan flashback memori dulu melintas di kepalanya,...

'Apakah aku kenal dia?'

BERSAMBUNG

A/N: hai! Balik ke notes nya ya! Jadi gini, jalan ceritanya setengah berdasarkan alur kancolle dan hetalia dan setengah lagi karangan asli jangan heran kalau ada yang seharusnya begini eh malah dibuat begitu XD sekali lagi, jangan lupa FAV AND COMMENT GUYS :) karena dukungan dari kalian sangat mengacu saya untuk meng update terus so stay toon and keep reading ^7^/!


End file.
